Cutting inserts are known in many basic shapes, such as hexagonal, octagonal, pentagonal, triangular, round, rhomboidal and rectangular.
It has long been a problem in the art to properly locate a triangular-shaped cutting insert in the insert-receiving pocket of a tool holder. In addition, it has long been a problem to prevent rotation of a triangular-shaped cutting insert when properly located in the insert-receiving pocket.